Marshall Lee X Prince Bubblegum Yaoi
by siriobiwan
Summary: Tell me is you want more ;)


The room fell quiet as everyone in the in the Land of Ooo stopped dancing. Fionna was the first to break the silence.

"Uh Marshall?" she asked "What are you wearing?"

The Vampire King stood leaning against the door frame. Behind him the storm, which had started as a cloudy day, raged on. Marshall Lee was wearing scuffed up converse, black leather pants, and a V-neck t-shirt that showed off his slender, yet well defined, chest.

"What does it look like I'm wearing Fionna?" asked Marshall as he floated in closing the door behind him. His outfit was hardly appropriate for the white tie and collar event Prince Gumball was hosting. Even Fionna, who hated dressing up, was wearing a stunning light blue evening gown. _Probably under Cake's recommendation _thought Marshall smugly. Fionna opened her mouth to say something but was cut short.

"That's hardly appropriate for this party Marshall" said Prince Gumball. He was walking down the staircase; his cool gaze never left Marshall. Marshall hoped he would trip but of course, he never did.

"I thought I looked good," smirked Marshall. Prince Gumball rolled his eyes and looked at Fionna.

"You look lovely" he said as if cueing everyone to carry on with their merry making. It pissed Marshall off when the band started again and everyone acted like he didn't exist. He glided over to the snacks table and noticed none of the food was red. He seethed inside. He knew Gumball did that on purpose. Mr. Perfect always had everything planned out. It pissed Marshall off. He wanted to make Gumball so-so imperfect. As he floated around Marshall could hear the candy people whispering about him. _Such a disgrace… Why did Prince Gumball invite him… Stay away he's bad news... _

"Shut up," grumbled Marshall. Everyone here was so superficial. But Marshall guessed it may have something to do with him terrorizing them at night. But what did Marshall have if he didn't have their fear? They never gave him a chance to prove himself. Besides he kind of liked the bad boy image. Out of his corner he saw Prince Gumball asked Fionna to dance. Fionna blushed and took his hand. _Such a player _he thought _Poor Fionna getting lead on by Gumball. _He soon grew bored of the party. _Time to blow this joint _he thought. He slipped out of the door. He glanced back really quick before he left and noticed Prince Gumball watching him. _What's his deal? _He thought. The rain had not let up and it battered Marshall the moment he walked outside.

"Shit" he murmured. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get home in this. The wind had picked up since he went inside if that was even possible. Well, he didn't want to go inside so Marshall started walking. He tried flying only to get battered back to where he started. Annoyed Marshall gathered his strength and launched himself. The effort was fruitless as he tumbled back into the building. The wind had picked him up further off the ground. Marshall could just barely make out lights in the distance and began crawling up the building towards it. Maybe it could be somewhere he could hide until the storm died down. Marshall climbed over the balcony and was practically pushed into the opened window. Once in the room he slammed the windows shut and locked them. Now safely inside Marshall looked around. No globin' way. It was Prince Gumball's room. Marshall smiled mischievously. Oh, what fun he could have with this. First thing first. Look for a change of clothes that wasn't so… pink. He had just barely begun looking when he heard Prince Gumball announce that the guest bedrooms were open and everyone was welcome to stay on account of the bad weather. _No wonder why he was staring at me when I left. He must've thought I was an idiot._ Marshall thought. He jolted out of his thoughts when he heard steps up the stairs. _Crap gotta hide! _He thought turning invisible. Sometimes it paid off to be a vampire. The door opened and an undressing prince walked in. Prince Gumball closed the door behind him and went into the shower. Once the bathroom door was locked and Marshall out of danger of being caught he turned visible and started looking for a better place to hide. Gumball's room was bare and had only a few spare pieces of furniture. Marshall finally decided to just sit in the corner and be invisible until the morning. Just in time, Marshall got into place as Gumball walked out. Marshall blushed at this sight of Gumball in just a towel. Gumball was a little taller and a little more built than Marshall. The water dripping off Gumball was really sexy. Marshall's mind flickered back to the party and he just wanted to corrupt Gumball a little. Just prove to himself that Gumball wasn't perfect. Without realizing Marshall stood up and leaned against the corner and turned himself visible.

"'Sup Gummy" he said smirking.

"What do you want Marshall Lee?" asked Gumball coolly without even turning around. He began sorting through his clothes. This pissed Marshall off. He full up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Prince Gumball reacted involuntarily to the cold wet clothes Marshall was wearing.

"You said that guest could stay so I'm staying," whispered Marshall into Gumball's ear.

"In the guest bedrooms" said Gumball shoving Marshall off and continued to shuffle through his pajamas. He still hadn't once looked at Marshall. It pissed him off. Marshall laughed.

"You would think a man your age would just sleep nude," he said. Gumball turned around and looked Marshall in the eyes with his hands on his towel.

"Marshall do you want me to?" he asked slyly. Marshall nearly fell over from the shock. He still hadn't recovered when Gumball turned around laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" growled Marshall embarrassed to be caught off guard. Gumball turned around again.

"You're cute" he said. Marshall blushed. _Damn it! _He thought.

"No I'm not" Marshall stammered.

"Yes you are" said Gumball taking a couple of steps towards Marshall. "I think it's cute how you like to act all cocky and experience when reality is you have no idea what you're getting into." He said grabbing Marshall's arm and pulling him close. "Truth is your curious aren't you Marshall?" asked Gumball.

"Get the hell off of me!" yelled Marshall trying to get away. Gumball wasn't letting go though.

"Don't shout" Gumball said bringing Marshall closer until they were face to face. "Someone might hear" said Gumball before leaning in and kissing Marshall. Marshall almost gagged on the sweet bubblegum taste of the prince. He was too shocked to react as the Prince's tongue explored Marshall mouth. Gumball pulled back giving Marshall and chance to breathe the air in. "You look too sexy in those leather pants" whispered Gumball. Marshall's mind was racing. _Was this for real? _He thought. In the back of his mind he knew he should stop Gumball and say some cocky comment but when Gumball grabbed Marshall's hair forcing Marshall to gasp and lean back his head the thought disappeared. Gumball went in for another more intense kiss. Not wanting to be outdone Marshall joined in. The sweet taste of Gumball would take some getting used to. Marshall could feel Gumball remove his towel. _How far does he want to take this?! _Marshall thought frantically. Gumball pulled back from the kiss and pushed Marshall down onto his knees. He was eye level to Gumballs member. When Marshall felt Gumball push his head towards it everything finally clicked.

"No way" he said "I'm not doing that."

"Do it" said Gumball. Marshall shook his head. Gumball yanked on Marshall's hair and caused Marshall to gasp. Gumball took the opportunity to shove his thing in Marshall's mouth. Involuntarily Marshall started to gag. He managed to pull away from Gumball and collapsed on his hands coughing. "What's the matter?" said Gumball "You can't handle that? The Vampire King can't handle that?" Marshall looked up to see a cruel teasing face on Gumball. Normally Marshall would say some snarky comment but he was afraid Gumball would shove that thing back into his mouth. So instead he wiped off his mouth shaking his head. "How disappointing" said Gumball picking Marshall up and throwing him into the bed. Marshall could piece together how the night was going to go if he let Gumball keep going. Gumball got down on top of him and started to kiss him again. Marshall could struggle and run out of the room. He could just turn into a bat and hide. There were a lot of things Marshall could do. Truth was Marshall started to like the taste of bubblegum.


End file.
